The present invention is related generally to hypodermic needles and, more particularly, to a needle shield puller for removing a needle shield from a syringe. The needle shield puller is preferably adapted to remove a needle shield from a variety of syringes which may have differently sized or shaped needle shields.
Hypodermic needles generally include a needle assembly and a needle shield. The needle shield covers the needle assembly prior to using the syringe to protect the needle from damage caused by outside forces and to protect against inadvertent needle “sticks” prior to and after injection of the medication. The needle shield is removed at the time of use to expose the sharp point of the needle, which can inflict injury if the user inadvertently is stuck or pricked. For example, if the needle shield contacts the needle as the shield is being removed, the needle can “spring back” and stick the user. Devices are often used to remove the needle shield from the needle assembly to avoid the risk of inadvertent sticks. Care must be taken when using such devices to avoid damaging the needle shield and the needle assembly while removing the “needle shield”. There are many different types of needle shields commercially available, including a wide variety of devices that may only remove a single needle shield design.
It would be advantageous to design, develop, construct and deploy a needle shield puller capable of removing a variety of needle shields of differing sizes and shapes while minimizing or eliminating compressive forces exerted during removal of the needle shield from the syringe, thereby preventing needle sticks and needle damage.